Plumeflake
Plumeflake is a long-haired grey-brown tabby She-cat with white markings and blue eyes. Personality Plumeflake is a clever, mature, laid-back, quirky and reserved She-cat who takes her work seriously, obeys rules without question and does what she is asked without complaining. Plumeflake tries her best to be kind, but she thinks that she isn’t doing good enough. She is quite humble and honest to other people though. Her sense of humour is dry, which means that she says something amusing without any emotion. Plume likes to think herself as an introvert, but she might be an ambivert. She is mostly quiet and only says something when someone else wants to talk to her or she has something to say. She is also optimistic and content. On the Blog Brightsky era (2013) It is unknown how Brightsky found blogclan, but she most-likely found it through the Warriors Wiki. She looked around the blog for a while, and decided that she would comment on the New Members’ Page. Her first and only comment as Brightsky was on the old blog’s first New Members’ Page, posted on the 8th of December 2013. Brightsky then explored the old pages of the blog, and found that a member that used to be on the blog was also called Brightsky. Not knowing what to do, she left the blog without giving a thought about changing her name. Mapleheart era (2016-2018) Two years later, in March 2016, after becoming interested in Warriors again for the second time, Brightsky was reminded of Blogclan’s existence when she found out about two characters being named after Blogclanners in Mothflight’s Vision and the allegiances for The Apprentices Quest. After checking out the changes to the blog and seeing that a new group of members have replaced some of the older ones, she decided to join once again. A new Purrsona was created, combining the appearance of a cat version of herself and a name she got from a name generator elsewhere, thinking that Brightsky wasn’t fitting for her anymore. After checking with the search box to see whether there were any other members with the same name as two characters chosen to be possible Purrsona choices, she commented for the second time on Blogclan, and the first time under the name of her new Purrsona: Mapleheart. At first she was hesitant about commenting, thinking about having to follow rules every time and not using any social media, but Mapleheart commented anyway, mentioning in the post that she was afraid of breaking any rules. The replies she got from other members stated that the rules are simple and straight forward, and that as long as she uses common sense she is okay. These comments calmed her anxiety. Mapleheart commented on the Blogchat and interacted with these new members that joined after she first commented as Brightsky, and since there were other members with the same Prefix (Maple-), a nickname had to be decided for her. Mapleheart suggested Mapl’, with the last vowel omitted from her prefix, but someone else suggested a different one, replacing the l with the first letter of her suffix. With a new nickname, Maph commented frequently, asking for Art to be made of her Purrsona by other members. Using the Gravatar account that she made when she was still called Brightsky, Mapleheart commented with a picture of a cat similar to her new Purrsona with a rubber duck on top of his head. After that period of commenting, she started to stalk the blog more and comment on random occasions; she once stalked the blog for so long that when she commented for the first time in a while the members were surprised and happy to see her. She took part in gatherings on the blog, choosing one of whatever teams they had at the time, including the Relatively-Excitable Stoats. In 2017 she only commented when something interesting happened in her life (which is rare) and when there is a discussion about something that she is interested in. Around this time she decided that she was going to change her Purrsona, even though she had a connection to her current one. She stayed with Mapleheart afterwards. In November she decided that she was definitely going to change her Purrsona this time, making up some characters named after her characteristics and with her favourite cat breeds. A poll was posted to decide her new Purrsona, with only three out of the seven choices being actual characters/names. Out of these characters Cloudstep was the most liked, with the second most-popular choice being “Don’t change your Purrsona”. Coming up with two new characters, she posted a choice of the characters, including the newest two. Cloudstep was the most chosen character once again. After deciding what her new Purrsona would be, she posted a third poll; this time with two more new characters, one eliminated and another one with a new name. On the 1st of January 2018 her new Purrsona was revealed, based on the tri-coloured Maneki Neko and representing her love of lucky cats: Beckoning Paw. Beckoning Paw era (2018) With yet again a new Purrsona, Beckoning Paw (Nin for short) had a plan to comment and participate more on Blogclan; the results of whether she is sticking to the plan or not can be seen on the pages of the Blog. After a few days, Nin starts to feel unattached to her Purrsona, and decides to create a new one. Due to problems with receiving forms, the Allegiances still displayed herself as Beckoning Paw for about five months. Nin still stuck with being Beckoning Paw through all this time, until it changed. Misty Moors era (2018-2019) With a Purrsona she could finally identify with (but not as much as Mapleheart), Misty Moors strolls into Blogclan with her fourth Purrsona in 6 years. (More Info coming soon!) On the Wiki Mapleheart era (2016-2018) She first joined the Wiki in June 2016, creating a page for her Purrsona at the time. She commented on a few pages but stopped altogether, although she was on the Wikichat until the Blogclan Discord server became popular. She still commented on the chat whenever it wasn’t inactive and took part in Wiki gatherings. In late 2017, when she decided to change her Purrsona, she frequently discussed her choice of characters to be a possible future Purrsona on the Wikichat, and when she was unsure of which one to pick someone else helped her choose her future Purrrsona. Beckoning Paw era (2018) She didn’t visit the Wiki much at this time, due to switching to a new computer. Misty Moors era (2018 - 2019) Misty Moors would frequently visit the Wikichat and talk to people there. (To be updated soon) Trailing Stars Plumeflake appears in the Blogclan story project as Sundrift, one of her older Purrsonas in Chapter Twenty-Four, written by Cheetahspark. In the chapter, Sundrift tells her troubled clanmates to calm down and listen to Cakestar as the Blogclan Leader calls for a Clan Meeting. Plume makes an appearance in the story again as Hootsnout in Chapter Twenty-Five where she and Starblossom joined Lionfire and the other cats in the group who were speculating what Cakestar was going to say in the Clan Meeting. Hoot grins as she joins the group and asks what they are talking about when the conversation gets negative and awkward. Friends Plumeflake has a lot of friends on the Blog and the Wiki. some of her friends include: (Edit in a name and a link to your page, if you want!) * Aster (Asterheart/paw) * Moon (Moonbreeze/paw) * Ottie (Otterfrost/paw) * Silv (Silverleaf/paw) * Fallen * Libby (Libbytail/paw) * Cheetah (Cheetahspark) * Spidersong * Jinxie (Lilypaw) * Riv (Riverfrost) * Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) * Crystie (Crystalkit/shine) * Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) * Sandy (Sandpaw/frost) * Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) * Clo (Shadowpaw/cloud) * Blue (Bluepaw/heart) * Moons (Moonpaw/stripe) * Moky (Monkeypaw/fur) Your apprentice! * Aquila (Eaglepaw/flight) Ships * Maple-Mart (Mapleheart x Wal-Mart) * SevenPlume (Plumeflake x The number seven) * Plumeclaw (Plumeflake x A cat from a dream called Kestrelclaw) * Plumeplumeflakeflake (Plumeflake x Plumeflake) * Luckyflake (Plumeflake x Lucky Cats) Favourite things Video games * Animal Crossing * Another World/Out of This World * EarthBound * Parappa The Rapper * Pokémon * Plok! * Stardew Valley * THE DOG Island * Toejam and Earl * MOTHER 3 * Vib Ribbon Tv shows (Live-action, Cartoons and Anime) * Funny Pets (anime) * Gravity Falls * Gregory Horror Show * Infinity Train * One Punch Man * Over the Garden Wall * Popee the Performer * Robot Wars * Mr. Stain on Junk Alley * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Movies/Films * Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem * Pixar films * Brad bird movies * Laika films * Wes Anderson movies Books, Comics and Manga * A Dog's Purpose (W. Bruce Cameron) * A Street Cat Named Bob (James Bowen) * Calvin and Hobbes (Bill Watterson) * Tailchaser's Song (Tad Williams) * The Beano * The Dandy * The Lost Thing (Shaun Tan) * The Marvels (Brian Selznick) * The Wild Roads and The Golden Cat (Gabriel King) Music * Agrume * Air (French Band) * Aphex Twin * Bad Manners * Bill Wurtz * Boards of Canada * Björk * Captain Beefheart * Cassius * Daft Punk * Discoholic * Don Mclean * Earth, Wind and Fire * Echorobot * Electric Light Orchestra * Fibre * Gorillaz * Her's (R.I.P.) * Jack Stauber * Jamiroquai * Johnny Cash * Justice * Kate Bush * Keiichi Suzuki * Kraftwerk * Laurie Anderson * Le Knight Club * Lemur * Madness * Mariya Takeuchi * Maximum Love * Midnight Generation * Modjo * Moonriders (including Keiichi Suzuki) * Nelward * Paul Simon * Pink Floyd * Porter Robinson * Röyksopp * Simon and Garfunkel * Stardust * Supersempfft * Talking Heads * Tatsuro Yamashita * The Steve Miller Band * They might be Giants * Todd Terje * Tom Tom Club * TWRP * Video Age Youtube Channels * Abroad in Japan * Alli Kat * Artzie Music * Ashens * Beffalumps * Dream Beach * Echorobot * Grand Illusions * Heatherly * Incuriouscat * Jo Nakashima (Origami Artist that posts tutorials for various origami designs) * Lemur (Animator and Composer) * Moonkitti * Nelward * Nifty-Senpai * Purrinq * SiIvagunner * SilverThePuppy * TribbleOfDoom Other * Animation * Art * Music * Maneki-Neko * Dala Horses * Origami * Computer Demoscene Former Purrsonas and characters that could've been a Purrsona Former Purrsonas Brightsky - a long-haired calico She-cat with blue eyes Breed - feral cat Mapleheart - a long-haired dark brown tabby She-cat with long legs, a dark brown M marking on her forehead, dark brown ears, a cream-coloured belly, chest, muzzle and paws and amber eyes. Breed - Norwegian Forest Cat (?) Beckoning Paw - a calico She-cat with a stumpy tail and golden eyes Breed - Japanese Bobtail Misty Moors - bluish-grey-and-cream She-cat with a broad, flat face, folded ears and amber eyes Breed - British Shorthair & Scottish Fold Sundrift - tall long-haired ginger-and-white She-cat with yellow eyes Breed - Oriental Longhair Hootsnout - grey-and-white She-cat with folded ears and yellow eyes Breed - Scottish Fold Characters that could've been a Purrsona Circuit Tree - no definite appearance Cloudstep - brown-and-white She-cat with blue eyes Breed - British shorthair/Ragdoll mix Heavyflight - a thickset tabby She-cat Breed - Scottish Wildcat Morning Song - tall reddish-brown tabby She-cat with green eyes Breed - Abyssinian Pigeonfeather - grey tabby-and-white She-cat with green eyes Breed - feral cat Rhythmic Steps (formerly known as Patternspotter) - thick-furred thickset tabby She-cat with green eyes Breed - Scottish wildcat Speckled Egg - mottled brown-and-cream She-cat with blue eyes Breed - British shorthair Future plans Plumeflake plans to be more active on the Blog, and to become an Animator, Artist, Illustrator and maybe even a Musician in the future. She also has ideas for a Video Game that she wants to make. There are rumours going around saying that Plume is currently in the development of making her own Roleplay. It isn't known whether it will actually happen or not, but if the rumour is true, it won't be proven for a long while. Trivia * Plumeflake first commented in 2013 under the name Brightsky. * She joined Blogclan again as Mapleheart in 2016 after nearly a three-year break. * Mapleheart was once shipped with Wal-Mart (Maple-Mart). * Plumeflake was the Blogclanner who suggested that Blogclan fursonas should instead be called Purrsonas. * Plume also runs the Shipping Preferences List (where Blogclanners' sexual orientations and preferences on themselves being shipped are listed by alphabetical order) on the Shipping Discussion Page and Pronouns List (Blogclanners' Gender and Pronouns are listed, also in Alphabetical order) on the Allegiances Discussion Page. * She has one dog. * Plume has owned two chinchillas in the past. * She knows how to swim, but hasn’t done so since 2013. * She owns a collection of lucky cats, including 15 figurines. * She once had a crush on the number 7 as a child, strangely enough. * Her favourite number is 3. Other numbers that Plume likes are 4, 7, 64 and 180. * Her least favourite number is 9. * If she could choose which Clan to live in, she would choose Thunderclan. * If Plume had to choose which role she would be if she was a Warrior Cat, she would either choose Deputy, Warrior or Elder. * Her Horoscope is a Taurus and her Chinese Zodiac is the Snake. * There is a star in Andromeda that is actually named after her, no joke. * She has roots in Scotland and possibly also the Scandinavian countries, most likely Norway. * She is possibly also Polish and/or Irish. Gallery of Art featuring Old Purrsonas Moorey.png|Misty Moors by Crystie MistyMoorsbyKat.png|Misty Moors by Kat Moorey by Bluebellpaw.jpg|Misty Moors by Bluebell Hoot_by_Pebble.jpg|Hootsnout by Pebblepaw. HootfromBlogclanbyCloudy.png|Hootsnout by Cloudymoon. Mapl.png|Mapleheart by Plume de Foudre (Lightning feather). MistyMoorsbyKatBlogclan.png|Misty Moors by Kat. DriftybyFlighty.jpg|Sundrift by Cheetahflight. MaphbyICY_HTML.png|Mapleheart by Iceflower. Coding done by Bluebell and Crystie Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Mentor